The present invention is directed to an organizer for separating and stably holding items in the trunk of a vehicle. In particular, the invention is directed to a trunk organizer which in its unfolded state comprises a generally rectangular lattice configuration that defines a number of separate compartments within which the items may be placed, and which is collapsible from the unfolded state to a folded state for storage when not in use.
Many types of vehicle trunk organizers may be found in the prior art. However, these trunk organizers typically either comprise fixed, non-collapsible configurations of rigid panel members or collapsible arrangements of relatively flimsy panel members. The non-collapsible trunk organizers are of limited use in vehicles of varying trunk sizes. Also, although some of these trunk organizers may be reconfigured for different sized trunks, this process is inconvenient and time consuming. The collapsible trunk organizers are better able to fit within trunks of varying sizes. However, their flimsy panels are often ineffective in firmly holding heavy or irregularly shaped objects in place.
Therefore, what is needed is a trunk organizer which comprises a collapsible arrangement of rigid panel members to more effectively and firmly hold various items in place within the vehicle's trunk.